Satrapy of Pearls
The Satrapy of Pearls is an entitlement that has embraced the notion that all things can be bought. Background Those in the Satrapy forever seek bliss, which never comes for free. Rather than shy from the cost, this order has made it the crown jewel of their philosophy. Everything can be bought — be it with money, with kindness, or with a threat. No Satrap will accept something without paying the proper cost, nor will he steal; both are a denial of the Satrapy’s principles. Many Satraps, not just seeking their own happiness, will procure for others what they desire… for a price, of course. The bulk of the order is composed of those who have clawed their way out from the bottom, who have been destitute and outcast. Only those who have experienced that hunger can feel the true joy of feeding it. While not all Satraps become wealthy, remaining in that destitution is certainly a rarity (most possess Resources 2 at a minimum). Satraps rely heavily on Social Traits, particularly Presence and Manipulation; Social Skills, similarly, are common. Organization This order lacks a formal organization. Any grouping of Satraps is purely of their own whims. Two exceptions to this are a pair of events hosted by the Satrapy: The Opal Auction of the Springtime Pearl and a general round-table event for the Satraps. The first, commonly called “the Auction”, is a gala open to the freehold at large, and involves each Satrap bringing one or several treasures to be auctioned off. It is a time to show off Satraps’ skills in obtaining items others might want. The second event, solely for the order’s members, is a kind of brag session and show-and-tell, hosted differently by different branches of the Satrapy (a meeting in a penthouse suite or a rented yacht, for example). Joining and Membership '''Prerequisites': Mantle (Spring) 2, Persuasion 2, Wyrd 3 Title: Satrap, Pearl Satrap Given the place of prominence that desire holds in the entitlement, only Spring courtiers are permitted to join. That alone is not enough, however. Entrants must also prove their ability by succeeding in a challenge of commerce determined by a Satrap that the aspirant has sought out. The changeling must acquire something from someone without stealing or retrieving it for free. Mien The mien of a Satrap reflects an impeccable grooming — the skin is perfect, as are the hair and nails. Additionally, the changeling’s eyes become pearlescent, with pupils lost in white. With high Wyrd, people nearby with the Vice of Greed have difficulty resisting its pull. Additionally, even mortals can see the shift to the eyes, often believing that the Satrap suffers from cataracts. Privileges *'Avaricious Finesse': Upon joining, a Satrap may take a new Social Skill Specialty. The only catch is that this Specialty must be possessed by one of the other local Satraps (for the character must be taught this Skill focus by another within the order.) Gallery Pearl Satrap.png|Pearl Satrap References * Category:Entitlement (CTL)